


An AU

by smallameangel



Series: Frans Week Short Stories [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: Day 3 forfransweek'stumblr challenge!A brief glimpse into Ink's thoughts on Sans and Frisk's relationship.Ink belongs to the lovelyMyebi.Mafiatale's Little Pup belongs to the lovelyNyublackneko.Creep's Frosk belongs to the lovelyKenyaKetchup. WARNING!!!! Do not read Creep unless you're 18+ and can deal with non-con. This story is very well written but not for the faint of heart or the underaged!CORE Frisk belongs to the lovelyDokudoki.Error belongs to the lovelyCrayon Queen.Fatal belongs to the lovelyXed.





	

Ink yawned, his eye sockets opening slightly as he stretched out over his parchment covered floor. He needed a nap every once in a while, but still, it was difficult to catch any sleep when there were so many developments happening in the different universes surrounding him. He sat up slowly, scratching his skull with his left hand, his right groping about the floor next to him in a poor attempt at finding his paintbrush.

Every little variation of his world was simply fascinating. Of course, he had some favorites, but there always seemed to be one big constant that tied them all together. No matter what happened in the story the relationship between Sans and Frisk seemed to be the pivot that balanced everything out. Their ages didn’t matter, or what sort of relationship they had in the end, what mattered was that they had one.

They had one, and he didn’t.

Ink sat in his sunset-hewed space between worlds and sighed. Sometimes he found it strange, living the life he had. He had no one to keep him company, and yet everyone kept him company. He didn’t have a brother, or friends, but he still did somehow. Living vicariously through his work guarding other universes was a blessing and a curse.

The paint-covered skeleton could never give up his work. It was his calling. And yet, sometimes, when he watched his other selves, his ribcage would tighten and his skull would get heavy. Despite how wonderful his job was, it could be painfully lonely.

Every once in a while he painted some of his friends from other universes. A papyrus to keep him company and to make sure he ate food; An Asgore to have friendly chats with as he basked in the warmth of his world’s perpetual sunset; An Undyne to help him train when he felt a tad rusty. It didn’t matter which universe he replicated them from, so long as they were kind and generous like him. But Frisk? Oh, he had tried to meet so many Frisks, to see which one would suit him best, but none seemed to fit.

Little Pup was too young at the beginning of their story, and by the end, they were a mob boss! Frosk was so young and so vulnerable, and that creep of a Sans had messed her up so much that she could never trust him. CORE Frisk was alright, but their stare… It was as though their gaze bore into his skull, which was slightly creepy, to say the least. He even tried replicating Blueberry’s Frisk, who was really a Chara, but their love of chocolate really ate through his supplies.

He certainly wasn’t the only Sans to be without a Frisk. After all, Error and Fatal managed just fine. So, he supposed it would be fine in the end. Still, maybe one day he would find someone just for him that would share his passion and the joy he gained from protecting and watching over others. Until then, he would just have to watch his counterparts get on with their own lives.


End file.
